With developments in wind turbine technology, wind turbine generators are becoming larger, and therefore also heavier. Usually, a wind turbine is put together on site, i.e. a nacelle is mounted on top of a pre-assembled tower, and the blades are connected to a hub at the front of the nacelle. Generally, the generator is already mounted in the nacelle before this is lifted into place on top of the tower. In a direct-drive wind turbine design, the generator is essentially mounted onto the front of the nacelle. However, due to transportation issues such as the length and weight of the nacelle connected to the generator, it may not be feasible to mount the generator to the nacelle for combined lifting into place. In such situations, therefore, the nacelle is first mounted on top of the tower, and the generator is then hoisted into place, for example by crane, and technicians then connect the generator to the nacelle. However, a generator can be very heavy—in the region of 120000 kg—and this can make the generator unwieldy and hazardous to maneuver as it is suspended in front of the nacelle. Poor weather conditions may make this task even more difficult to perform. Obviously, great care must be taken to avoid any damage to the generator. Furthermore, the use of prior art apparatus for lifting a wind turbine generator to its point of assembly may require technicians in the nacelle to also adjust the fitting angle of the generator, for example to suit an angle of attack of the wind turbine. Again, such a manual adjustment may be hazardous as well as time-consuming to perform.